


The Purr-fect Home

by truthtakestime



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, he is a blessing, hijinks and shenanigans, someone must adopt his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: “You can’t just abandon him, man!” TC sounded scandalized. “That cat is a brother; he served his country! You can’t just throw him out on the street like an animal!”“I mean… technically he is an animal…?”“Now that’s just disrespectful.”(Or, what happened to Max the cat.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Purr-fect Home

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this in June last year? Right as I was starting to watch the show. I had mostly stopped writing by then for personal reasons, but Magnum gave me a brief shot of inspiration which was really lovely. 
> 
> (Hoping this mandatory staycation will give me time to figure out where my writing skills went.)

“What are you doing with that cat?”

Magnum looked up guiltily as Rick, TC, and Higgins approached him, all of them wearing a version of the same disapproving frown. It was kinda scary. He expected that sort of abuse from Higgy, but from his two best friends, the men who had survived combat, imprisonment, and torture with him in Afghanistan? That was just unfair. 

“I’m setting him free?” he tried. “He did a good deed and helped us catch a murderer and save another guy’s life; doesn’t he deserve to roam free in paradise for the rest of his days?” Not to mention, the allergy meds that Higgy had force-fed him were wearing off. If he didn’t dump the cat soon, he was probably going to die. 

“You can’t just abandon him, man!” TC sounded scandalized. “That cat is a brother; he served his country! You can’t just throw him out on the street like an animal!”

“I mean… technically he is an animal…?”

“Now that’s just disrespectful.” Rick took the cat out of his arms (thank God!) and snuggled it, seeming to forget how much trouble the little monster had caused them while roaming the island. “Have a little decency, for goodness sake!”

“They’re right.” Higgins had her arms crossed and a grin on her lips. “You found him. And since his owner is dead, it is your responsibility to find him a new home.”

Rick and TC nodded seriously. “A forever home."

All three of them were backstabbing, traitorous jerks. “You know, I think I hate you all.”

Higgins patted his shoulder gently. “You had better find him a home fast because he’s staying in the guesthouse until you do.”

“It’s like you’re trying to kill me,” he marveled. 

They weren’t entirely wrong, though. He might have been deathly allergic, but there had to be someone on the island who could take in this cat without threat to their own life. He just had to think. The cat’s last owner had been law enforcement, dedicated to his job and his country. Now who did Magnum know who fit that description?

“Magnum, you do realize that I’m still going to need your statement, right?”

At the sound of Katsumoto’s nagging, a light bulb went on in Magnum’s head. That could work. 

Pasting on a bright grin, he took the cat back from Rick and jogged over to Katsumoto. “Detective Katsumoto, my friend! I’ve got one more tiny favor to ask you. Now, hear me out, because I promise it’s worth it. Actually, you could think of it more as an opportunity…”

“Magnum, there is nothing in this world you can say that will make me take that cat.”

In spite of his best efforts, Katsumoto took the cat.


End file.
